beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Jupiter S130RB
Jade Jupiter S130RB is a Defense-Type Beyblade that was released in Random Booster Vol. 8 Jade Jupiter on August 6, 2011 in Japan. It is owned by Dunamis. Face Bolt: Jupiter *'Weight:' 1.2 grams The Face Bolt depicts "Jupiter". In Roman mythology, Jupiter was the King of the Gods, sky and thunder. He was the equivalent to the Greek God, Zeus, from Greek mythology. The design features an illusion of Aquila, Jupiter's eagle with the face of Jupiter and Aquila printed on a black Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Jupiter *'Weight: '''3.11 grams The color of this Energy Ring is purple. It has a bird design on each side with a beak and wings that touch each other from both ends. '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2' Fusion Wheel: Jade *'Weight:' 39.15 grams Jade has a four-sided design with the sides being round and appearing to have a curve, which make it resemble the Rock/Counter/Leone. On the side, it has four openings. Since it looks like Rock/Counter/Leone, it also has recoil but not as much as Rock/Counter/Leone. Stamina Combo: Jade (Stamina Mode) Phoenix B:D Metal Frame *'Weight:' 22.28 grams The Metal Frame has a Rock Wheel-like design with circular protrusions. At the bottom it appears to have a PC Frame-like translucent dark pink design. The Metal Frame contains the the Gravity-Bowl like gimmick with the moving balls. Core *'Weight:' 16.87 grams The Core has a sun-like design with four protrusions in a cirlce-like format. Jade Jupiter has a Gravity Bowl gimmick in which it can have fixed balls that stay inside the Wheel for "Defense Mode" or mobile balls that move around the Wheel for "Stamina Mode". The Modes can be changed just by sliding the Core. The balls are used to contain spinning force. Jade is a moderate Defense wheel, able to hold its own against attack types. Random Booster Pack Vol. 8: Jade Jupiter A trick to find Jade Jupiter in the Random Booster Pack is to shake the box. If it rattles, you should get Jade Jupiter. The thing causing the rattling is the four metal balls in the Metal Wheel. This doesn't happen all the time due to Takara Tomy adding cardboard and fixing the metal balls, so you can't hear it. Recomended Combo: Jade Zurafa R145RB Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: Shield 130 (S130) *'Weight:' 3.34 grams S130 is a special Track with a ring around the Track's core, this was designed originally to be the largest Track in width so it could absorb hits, to reduce recoil, but BD145 is wider and absorbs hits more effectively. However, you can't use the exclusive Boost Mode so BD145 (Boost Mode) is not recommended with Jade. S130 is a rare height, as there are only a few Tracks with the same height: WA130 and 130, but this height is relatively pointless, and does not offer many advantages except Balance. This Track can be used in a useful combo MF Gravity Perseus S130RF/LF/MF/LRF/R2F, which with the multi rotation of Gravity, and the over hanging of the Metal Wheel, this combo can take out most low heighted Beys, as well as the S130 height taking out higher Beys. If this Bey comes into contact with a low height Attack combo S130 should be able to reduce the recoil. It is outclassed by BD145 (if used with Hell)/UW145/SW145/TR145. Performance Tip: Rubber Ball (RB) *'Weight:' 0.82 grams Rubber Ball, as its name implies, is a Ball Performance Tip, but in rubber. It is quite wide and possibly the widest of any Rubber-based Performance Tip. It has a Rubber Flat-like movement but can also maintain a Ball-based movement. After using Jade Jupiter for a while, the rubber will wear down. It has found great use in Defense-Type customizations but terrible for Attack. Just like all Rubber-based tips, it has low Stamina. When slighty worn and powerfully launched, it can move around very fast. Recommended Combo: '''Jade Zurafa R145RB '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 4 Gallery Jadejupiter1.jpg 003.jpg|The GB145 gimmick of the Jade Wheel 004.jpg 007.jpg|RB 0015.jpg|Motif Beyblade 4D Jupiter Motif.png|Jade Jupiter Motif Jupiter vs Dragonis.jpg|Jupiter vs Omega Dragonis 85XF jupiterball2.jpg|Jupiter Changing to Defense Mode jupiterball.jpg|Jupiter Changing To Attack Mode jupiter7.jpg dunamisJupiterbeast.jpg|Jupiter Beast DunamisSolarSystem.jpg jjupiter.jpg Beyblade 4D Jade Jupiters Beast First Appears.png|Jupiter JupiterN.png|Jupiter in space 133 8.jpg $(KGrHqUOKiUE6,zb(!PyBOsYUeDb3w~~60_12.jpg|Jade Jupiter S130RB Starter Set from SONO KONG TAKARA TOMY Trivia *Originally, it was thought that Jade Jupiter's parts would include GD145ES. *It is the only Beyblade in Random Booster Vol. 8 that has a printed/tattooed Face Bolt. *Jade Jupiter is one of 3 beys that come with the S130 track, the others being Poison Giraffe S130MB from the BB-86 Deck Attack and Defense Set and L-Drago Guardian S130MB from the Beyblade Ultimate DX Set. *Despite its name, its colour is not Jade, instead it is purple. *This is the first Bey to feature pink (instead of red) rubber on its bottom. *It's the first bey to have a rubber bottom from the Ball series. RB is the first rubber Bottom from the Ball series. *Jade Jupiter's facebolt is the second printed facebolt out of the Legend Beyblades, first was Beat Lynx . *Jade Jupiter may have some connection with Earth Eagle, since "Jupiter" had an Eagle and the eagle was named Aqulia the Japanese version of Earth Eagle *Ironically, the RB tip is a Defense Tip but moves more like an Attack type, this is also the same with RSF as it moves more defensively than offensive even as an Attack Tip. *It's Peformance Tip is similar to the MB Peformance Tip but made out of rubber. *Jade Jupiter was released in a starter set with a Light Launcher 2, in Sonokong's version. *There will also most likely be a beyblade representing Neptune because of the "big three". Jupiter and Saturn have been released so that just leaves Neptune. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:4D System Category:Solar System Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Anime